


Friends in Training

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, sam and bucky being giant man children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Friends in Training

You were sitting by the counter in the Avengers Tower chatting with Steve, Nat and Clint when the door came crashing open. It was so loud that most normal people would have jumped out of their skin, but you weren’t surrounded by normal people and the sound of the door slamming against the wall wasn’t exactly unusual either. All of that put together meant none of you barely reacted. 

Clint and Nat shared an amused look. You raised an eyebrow, looking over at Steve who released that kind of sigh only the most exhausted of parents can muster. 

“Come on Sam! I knew you’d move in time,” Bucky followed, Sam from a safe distance of a few feet grinning from ear to ear as long as Sam’s back was turned. As soon as Sam spun around Bucky reset his expression to one of great remorse, hanging his head while impersonating a kicked puppy. 

“A fucking flame thrower Barnes!” Sam hissed. 

“Well if HYDRA….” Bucky started only to be interrupted by Sam. 

“DO I LOOK LIKE HYDRA!”

“It was a training exercise. If it had been real…” Bucky tried to explain but Sam was having none of it.

“I would still be on your side and you damn near barbequed me!” 

“Kentucky fried chicken,” Clint snorted, and Sam’s fist landed against his arm without the man even worthing Clint a look. 

“Hey! That’s my job!” Natasha scolded, causing Steve to sigh even deeper and you to bite your lip in effort to not laugh. Bucky however, didn’t have that strength and he bent over laughing, much to Sam’s frustration. 

“So that’s funny is it?! I knew you did that on purpose!” Sam glared at Bucky, who just shrugged seeing no reason to keep up the charade. 

“Really?! Are you clinically insane or just incredibly annoying?” Sam growled, so angry he wasn’t even making much sense anymore. 

“Probably both,” Bucky grinned, causing Sam to make an indecipherable noise before twirling around and storming towards the elevator. 

“Alright you got that one. I’ll deal with the other,” Steve spoke to you nodding towards Bucky, who instantly scowled at his best friend. 

“Hey!”

“Behave,” you flicked Bucky’s ear, and his hand shut up to rub it with a pout, even if it hadn’t hurt. Steve on the other hand hurried towards the elevator so Bucky wouldn’t see his smile. He was happy Bucky finally seemed to have found his place in the Tower. Even if you pretended to be mad at him, Steve knew you loved Bucky more than anything and the feeling was mutual. Steve even knew that beneath the fighting and bickering with Sam, there was a deep friendship there. A friendship that resembled the one of a pair of toddlers, but a friendship nonetheless, that would end up giving Steve a head of grey hair despite the serum. But Bucky was happy and that was the main thing, Steve decided as he took a deep breath preparing himself to deal with Sam’s hour long rant about Bucky’s behavior. 


End file.
